This invention relates generally to a stack exhaust heat recycling system and more specifically, a system of utilizing exhaust gases passing up, for example, through smoke stacks by transferring the heat in such gases to raise or elevate the temperature of fluids.
In the past, fuels have been combusted in furnaces, and the exhaust gases have been conducted to the ambient atmosphere through passages such as smoke stacks. The exhaust gases tend to be of a very high temperature, and this heat is passed into the ambient atmosphere. The heat generated by the furnace which is utilized, generally heats such things as water, to produce steam for steam plants or to drive electrical turbines in an electrical power generating plant. Other examples of usage are the heating of water in a hot water system, or to utilize the heat for heat sinks or heat pumps for air conditioners or heat pump systems. In all such situations, fuel is required to separably heat the fluid whose temperature is desired to be elevated. Such use of fuel results in low efficiency in that only part of the heat generated by combustion is utilized to heat the fluid. The remainder of the heat is dispersed into the atmosphere by the exhaust gases and lost as a waste product.